


A Destiel One-Shot

by TheKingOfHellInFootiePajamas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel/Dean Winchester One Shot, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 09:22:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8839165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKingOfHellInFootiePajamas/pseuds/TheKingOfHellInFootiePajamas
Summary: Just a short angst one shot





	

Castiel was laying on the couch, watching the news in the apartment he shared with Dean, who was out on a hunt.  
All of a sudden, the power in the apartment went out; he looked out of the window and came to the conclusion that the power was only out in their apartment, "Great." he muttered to himself. 

Cas walked over to the fuse box, Dean taught him how to fix a few things but the lessons turned into make out sessions so he wasn't sure how much he knew. 

He flipped a few switches in the fuse box but nothing happened, he tried again, hoping that something would happen this time but nothing did.  
After Cas admitted defeat, he heard a high pitched noise ringing in his head. It was angel radio, but he turned that off months ago after he killed all those angels that supported Raphael, it was being turned on by force, that wasn't supposed to happen, but he did know that it hurt..a lot.

After waiting for a while, he heard a voice as clear as a bell.

"Castiel you have committed treason against heaven, for this you will be punished. Come to heaven or we will take you by force to pay for your sins. You have two days to say your goodbyes."

Castiel breathed heavily and gripped onto a nearby table until his knuckles turned white, what was being asked of him was huge and his life was in play.  
The lights and tv turned back on, but Cas paid no heed to it, he sat down on the couch and stared blankly at the tv. Dean came home twenty minutes later.

"Cas, I'm home!" he shouted.

He found Castiel sitting on the couch staring blankly at the tv, "Cas, are you ok?" Dean asked.  
  
Castiel looked at Dean, a solemn look on his face, "I need to die for my sins against my brothers and sisters. I have two days to say my goodbyes and then I must return to heaven for them to do what they please with me."

After a while, Castiel finally told Dean about what happened, all of it, the pain and the fear.  
Dean's face flooded with anger, he shook his head indicating that he refused to allow this to happen."Dean, I have to die."Castiel said, anger present in his voice.

"Don't you say that..not you." Dean responded.

Neither one of them wanted to accept this, so they didn't, they thought about it for a while and decided to grab Sam and think about this further.

Dean loved Castiel as much as he loved Sam, he would never let anything happen to him, not on his watch.


End file.
